


The tale of the boy in the woods

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Folklore, Heteronormativity, Horseback Riding, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Hannah Montana, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Love Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Summer love at its finest, hopefully
Series: Diary of an young adult [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216





	The tale of the boy in the woods

It was a bright summer's day, my ride was thirsty,

I stopped beside a stream,

splashed water on my face,

My steed drank till she sighed happily

and I patted her back,

I was listening to the bubbling stream,

The sound of the water like music to my ears,

I didn't notice him coming when he approached me,

Told me that he was hiking and lost his way,

That these woods were not his usual path.

Then I noticed him staring at my horse

andI thought I saw a flicker of fear.

"Are you afraid of horses?", I said fighting off laughter,

He blushes and said, "I never rode one alone" ,

So I promised to teach him but I regretted it before we even started,

he sat so close to me, I could smell his cologne.

His nervous posture made me laugh,

And he said it sounded musical,

I told him to concentrate,

As if I was thinking of anything but his green eyes,

I gave in to his sweet ways because I wanted to

and I let him smell my hair.

He was ever so polite, sitting right behind me

We ride on my horse and his hands never strayed from my waist.

Chasing the sunlight, we felt wind on our face,

Oh the sweet scent of young crush,

The heartbreaking blue of a potential broken heart,

We were both afraid of getting attached,

But the pull was so strong, we could hear it on our heartbeats,

The woods were green like his eyes,

The trees were brown like my eyes,

His smile felt like the prettiest colour,

It was almost as blinding as sunlight,

But calm like the silvery moonlight.

When I said that he was ready to ride alone,

His eyes looked at mine for reassurance,

He found confidence in how I believed in him,

And rode my horse like a handsome knight,

Brave and young stallion, the hooves echoing through the dry woods,

The sight lit something in my heart,

That was burning brighter than the sun above our heads.

He wass surprised when I kissed him but he pulled me in closer,

We didn't promise anything, just to be in that moment,

That was last week when even my horse knew his smell,

Now I sit in the stable with my diary,

Knowing he will hike here tomorrow ,again. 


End file.
